Purple Vortex Lollies
by Heidikins05
Summary: I was bored in Computer class and this happened. Me and my friend get dragged into the LOTR world and stupid things we do follows. Please R&R!
1. Purple Vortex

**Purple Vortex Lollies**

Okay, well, I'm in class and totally bored, so I thought "I will play on my phone." Unfortunately then I got a text message and the stupid thing went off really loudly, so I decided not to risk it. So, who's up for a story? ( The start of this story is totally true.)

* * *

In the middle of a Computers class (ooh, ORIGINAL), two girls sat up the back. Well actually there was four of them, but we're only concentrating on two. 

Anyway, the class was rather small because most of the kids had gone on an excursion to an Art Gallery for some exhibition. These two girls were meant to be doing a project on digital cameras and how they work. But that is very boring, so one was playing games and the other was reading FanFiction stories. Then it happened...

One of the chapters didn't load properly. The girl, who's name was Heidi (that's me), sighed impatiently (well actually she cursed a bit but we can't print that) and pummelled the Refresh button.

"What's wrong with you?" her friend, Kristal, asked.

"Bloody computer not loadin'," was the reply. "Oh, it's working now."

Kristal went back to her game, and Heidi concentrated on her screen. It had loaded a large, purple and black swirl. It was actually quite cool. And click-on-able. "What's this thing?" Heidi said.

Kristal glanced over. "Refresh," she suggested.

"Nah let's click it!" Heidi cried. She was usually good with computers; ie, she didn't click on strange swirly things popping up all over the place. But total boredom that could only be caused by Mr. Box talking about how light hits a camera and filters through to make a picture appear upside down inside (or something) had melted her brain, and she clicked on that circle-swirl-thing right in the middle.

The computer buzzed ("sht," said Heidi), and whirred ("Crud," said Heidi) and then sucked them both up inside.

"Wagging!" Heidi yelled triumphantly.

"Crud!" yelled Kristal.

"Mr. Booooooooooooooooooooox," John whined from his seat near Kristal. "Heidi and Kristal just got sucked into their computers! That's not allowed in class!"

"Maybe they're going to have a more in depth study of computers," Mr. Box said, and laughed at his joke, which wasn't funny.

Meanwhile, the two girls were getting bored of zooming around in purple-and- black-ness.

"I'm bored," Kristal sighed.

"I'm motion sick!" Heidi moaned, holding her head. "I can't even go on a tire swing without wanting to chuck!"

"Ew, don't throw up on me," Kristal said.

"I'll spew where I want!" was the reply. "Eurrrrrrrrg, no, I'm gonna faint..."

"You, faint? Pff."

"Shurrup," Heidi moaned, and fainted.

"Oh great!" Kristal said, and attempted to hit her. But the purple-black vortex stretched and made a slurpy noise and they were spat out. "That was very contradicting," Kristal said. "That vortex made a slurping noise and then spat us out."

Somewhere in her subconscious state, Heidi said "stop being such a square!"

Then Kristal stopped being a square, and looked around. And stared. Stared at the rugged, not-smelling-like-roses guy with a beard holding a sword pointed at her heart. And the very sexy blonde guy with the pointy ears and the very fainted Heidi in his arms.

"Legolas, put that one down," Aragorn told him. "What have you got her for anyway?"

"Hey, SHE fell into MY arms," Legolas said. "And she looks sick, maybe I should keep a hold of her."

"No, she just gets motion sick," Kristal said, then sighed to herself. "Only HEIDI could get us sucked into a computer and spat out at the feet of these guys."

"Who are you two?" Aragorn demanded of her.

"I am Kristal, Curious Badger according to the Rocket Mania game," Kristal said. "And that's my friend Heidi."

"And what is she, according to the "Rocket Mania game"?" Aragorn asked.

"I dunno, she doesn't play it. She's an Elf, according to those Lord Of The Rings personality tests she loves so much."

"An Elf?" Legolas said curiously, looking at her. "What's wrong with her ears then?"

"She's not really an Elf, she's a human."

"Thought so," Legolas said. "Elves don't get motion sick."

"And what keeps telling her she's an Elf when she's a human?" Aragorn asked.

"Her computer."

"Com...pewter..."

"Big, blue and white thing, lots of funny wires and mother boards inside, flashing lights, goes funny when you point a mobile phone at it ..." Kristal said. "You know?"

"No, but it sounds most untrustworthy. We must destroy it!" Aragorn said.

"You can't destroy it, that's school property!" Kristal said.

"I don't understand any of this," Legolas said, most helpfully. "But I think this one is waking up."

"Oh god," Kristal sighed. "Don't wake up, not in HIS arms."

Heidi woke up, in HIS arms. She blinked once, then twice. "Oh my god, is this that dream again? Right, where's Kempy? No one's biting Legolas in the balls again."

Legolas' big blue eyes went bigger, and he quickly put her down on the ground. "Who is this Kempy?" he asked. "He sounds most dangerous."

"He's a FREAK," Heidi said, "And he – hang on, this doesn't seem like one of my dreams."

"Heidi, do you remember a big purple and black vortex, and your motion sickness?" Kristal asked.

"Oh wow, oh WOW, motion-sickness-induced fantasies!"

"NO you dumbass, this is REAL!" Kristal yelled.

"Real? This is REAL? THIS is REAL? THAT is REAL?" Heidi pointed to Legolas, then spazzed out her usual way, which was her standing there clutching her cheeks and saying "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod..."

Legolas took a few steps back, and looked to Aragorn for help.

"Should I kill her?" Aragorn asked.

"You can't kill her, it's not her fault he's here," Kristal said, pointing to Legolas who she was not so fond of. Not when compared to Jack Sparrow...

"Killed by Aragorn, oh wow..." Heidi said.

"It would be a mercy killing," Legolas said. Kristal looked at him. "A mercy on MY part, not hers!" Legolas said.

"She thinks the sun shines out of you, you can't get someone to kill her, you're her god!" Kristal said.

"A god?" Legolas blinked. "How nice."

Heidi calmed down, and looked around. "I had no breakfast toady, is it recess yet? I got the munchies."

"We're in the Middle of Lord of the Rings land – "

"Middle Earth," Heidi said.

"And you're worried about FOOD?" Kristal continued. "We have to get home!"

"Go home? Are you nuts? My Legolas is here!"

"Yours?" Legolas said.

"Mine," Heidi pouted. "And I want food."

"Who's for candy?" came a voice, and along came Gimli.

"Ooh, candy," Heidi said, grabbing some of the lollies. "This is my recess. You having one Kristal?"

"I will, and then we can figure out how to go home," Kristal said.

"Maybe we'll have to go on a long, whirlwind adventure, and then at the end we realise we will never get home and have to stay here, and for compensation we can be any creature we please and I choose to be an Elf and Legolas will love me and then we will marry and I'll be a Princess and we'll – "

Not wanting to know what they would do, Kristal stuffed some of the lollies into Heidi's mouth, then ate some of her own.

"You know, these look very familiar," she said, looking at one of purple- and-black swirly lollies before putting it in her mouth with the others.

"Like that vortex," Heidi agreed. "The one that – oh no. NO, WE'LL GET SENT HOME BY THESE!" She grabbed a hold of Legolas and Aragorn's arms, just as the vortex appeared behind them and she and Kristal were sucked back in... and Legolas and Aragorn were dragged with them...

* * *

**I finished this right on the bell! Woohoo! Please review these mad ramblings, please!**


	2. Getting Rid Of Aragorn and Legolas

Here is the next instalment of the mad ramblings I wrote last week. More of my friends and classmates could be introduced in this one, so I'll quickly describe some of them to you.

Brodie: She's a good friend. She's pretty sporty, and kinda tall, and she's funny. As in weird-sense-of-humour funny. And nice. She is the niece of my dad's best mate, which I only discovered earlier this year. Above all else, she ADORES Johnny Depp. Idolizes him, loves him, worships him! Remember that.

Jess: Also a good friend of mine. She joins in a lot of activities I get into my head to do. Like the school play, and playing badminton, and those kinds of things. She's smart (well actually, we all are. Seriously! We're in the "gifted" class :P). She's pretty, and also kinda tall. When she's being nasty, like making up insults, she's a pisser.

Lauren: Okay, firstly, Lauren (Loz) is TALL!!!!!!!!! Secondly, she has red hair. She plays basketball, lots. I mean it, she is in no less than 4 different leagues. FOUR!!! She's quite nice.

Kaytlyn: Another friend of mine (obviously). She's tallish, and quite nice. She's not in the "gifted" class. Umm... she's the youngest of all of us, by a few months. She does quite fun things, like going on webcam and doing quite interesting stuff... I was there...

Katie: She's been my friend since kindergarten. The others I met this year. She's Christian, and very good (as in, well-behaved). She does weird things, like lifting up your arm and waving it around while you're walking, and laughs at nothing in particular. But she's nice.

Kristal: She was in the very first chapter. She's short, like me. Only I think she's shorter. She's really smart, and weird. She loves Johnny Depp too, and also horses (I get so SICK of her and her friends talking about HORSES!!!!!) She's very nice.

John: Guy in my class. He's okay, but annoying a lot of the time, and really really annoyingly intelligent. Always does his Maths, unlike moi. He is your typical nerd; red hair, blue glasses, pale skin, freckles, long neck, girlish voice.

Me: The bestest person in the whole entire world ever. Okay okay, that's a lie. I am short, I have longish brown hair, and I'm Italian. And I wrote these stories. Speaking of which, this is almost a page long, so I'll shut up now.

* * *

The purple vortex spat out Kristal, Heidi, Legolas and Aragorn in an undignified heap.

"I did it!" Heidi cheered, jumping up and down, still holding Legolas' wrist. "I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"Shut up," Kristal hissed. Too late...

"Mr Booooooooooooooox, Heidi and Kristal brought people from another time and place into our classroom!" John whined. "That _has _to be against the rules!"

"Ooh crap, ruuuuuuuuuuuun!" Heidi said, pulling Legolas and Aragorn along behind her. Kristal followed.

The two girls and two afraid guys from another dimension flew out of the doors of the S-wing, misjudged the position of the stair rails and fell headfirst over them, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

"Ow," Kristal said. "Get off my foot!"

"I'm not on your foot!" Heidi replied.

"Someone is!" Kristal replied.

"Please stop yelling in my sensitive ears," Legolas asked politely.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, my poor bubby," Heidi said.

Kristal pushed everyone off her and stood up, and Heidi and her two prisoners – er, I mean FRIENDS, followed suit.

"Hey look, busses in the bus loop," Heidi said.

"Well good, I'd be worried if they WEREN'T in the bus loop," Kristal pointed out.

"No, I mean why are they there?" Heidi said. "And why are the excursion people coming out of them?"

"Excursion people?" Legolas said. "Valar spare me, not more of these strange humans."

"Busses?" Aragorn asked. "What kind of demons are they?"

"Big fat ones that carry people around," Heidi said. "Come on, there are my friends."

She led everyone over to the busses, where kids were standing around grumbling.

"Hi guys!" she said to her friends Jess, Brodie, Lauren, Emma and Selena.

"Hi," they replied. "Why aren't you in Info Skills?"

"Well it's a long story. See me and Kristal were bumming around on the net and then this thing appeared and sucked us into the computer and we were in Middle Earth and then we ate lollies and got sucked out again, but I bought a souvenir." Heidi gestured Legolas and Aragorn.

"Learn to count, that's TWO souvenirs," Brodie said.

"WhatEVERRRRRRRR!" Heidi said. "So why aren't you at the Art Exhibition?"

"Long story. Miss Walkinwhore started flirting with one of the security gaurds," Jess said.

"Gross," Heidi said.

"Yeah, that's what he thought, coz he broke the original "Scream" painting over her head to make her back off," Jess explained. "She got a concussion and we got sent back here."

"Hard luck. Still, you can play with me and Leggy and Aragorn."

"Where are they?" Brodie asked.

Heidi looked around. "They buggered off!" She spotted the two across the yard. "They're climbing in the mud! GET OUT OF THE BUILDERS YARD!!!"

"Builders yard? Nay, 'tis the Dead Marshes. We are looking for Frodo and Sam."

"It's the bloody builders yard, there's a Port-a-Potty in there. They'll come out and yell at you, get back here," Heidi said. The two hung their heads and walked back.

"I fear Frodo and Sam have somehow fallen into this dreadful realm. We must save them before they pass over into the shadow world and become a Human," Aragorn said.

"You're insane, I think people would have noticed two hairy guys walking around in funny clothes," Kristal said.

"Look, there is Frodo!" Legolas cried, pointing.

"That's not Frodo, it's just some kid. He's wearing a school uniform," Heidi said.

"Frauds!" Aragorn said. "Posers! They are pretending to be Frodo to hold us off his trail!"

"No they're not!" Kristal yelled. "We have to get these two home before they go insane Heidi."

"No, they're mine."

"They don't belong to anyone. Listen, that's the bell. Let's sneak back into S1 and see if we can get these two back into the computer," Kristal said.

So Heidi, Kristal, Jess, Brodie, Lauren, Aragorn and Legolas headed back over to the computer wing and slunk into the room. It was empty.

"Phew. Okay, Heidi, you load up that website and see if you can get those two back into the vortex. I'll keep an eye on them. And you three...." Kristal paused and

looked at Jess, Brodie and Lauren.

"I'm going on Happy House," Jessica said (it's a chatroom). "I'll see if Shean's on Heidi."

"Don't bother, he's dead remember?" Heidi said. "Apparently he died of Hepatitis C and a car crash." (True story, I had a boyfriend Shean and one chick said he died from hep C and some guy said it was a car crash).

"Oh well, find someone new," Jess shrugged. Brodie and Lauren were already playing on their computers. They were on Neopets (sigh).

"Heidi, hurry up and load your computer," Kristal said, trying to stop Aragorn poking the printer at arms length with his sword while Legolas tried to talk to a computer which was beeping.

"Okay okay, the story was called... um..." Heidi paused. "Don't remember."

"Well who wrote it?" Kristal said, kicking Aragorn to make him stop.

"I dunno, I never read these things," Heidi replied.

"Well do _something_!"

"I'll search by summary. I'm pretty sure the summary had "baby talk" written in it somewhere."

Half an hour of fruitless searching later, there was no sign of the story and Heidi was tiredly searching through every story starring Haldir and Legolas to find the right one.

"No go," Heidi sighed. "It's well and truly not there. Maybe she deleted it."

"Dammit," Kristal sighed.

"So we can't get home?" Araogrn asked.

"Nup!" Heidi said happily. "But you can stay in my house."

Aragorn and Legolas were exchanging worried looks, when Brodie said "what the hell is this?"

"What?" Jess asked.

"It's a stupid pop-up," Brodie said.

"So close it," Lauren told her.

"I can't," Brodie replied.

Heidi came over and had a look. "It's the swirly purple vortex! Dammit! Close it, quick!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Kristal, Legolas and Aragorn. Kristal grabbed them by the scruffs of the neck and pulled them over to the computer. "It was nice having you, say bye-bye to Heidi."

"Goodbye. Thankyou for your help in finding Frodo," Aragorn said solemnly.

"Don't leave!" Heidi cried.

"They've gotta," Kristal said, throwing them into the computer. They fell into the vortex, which closed once it had something inside it.

"How could you?!" Heidi said.

"It was for the best," Kristal said. Heidi glared at her. "_My_ best," she added.

Heidi pouted and went to get some food. "They'll be back," she muttered, pulling the lollies out of her pocket. The swirly black and purple lollies...


End file.
